A Noite em que o Jogo Virou
by Anita4
Summary: FRANZISKA/WRIGHT. Miles estava certo de que durante aquele jantar seu amor por Wright, até então secreto, teria que ser mudado. Até que Franziska surge para acompanhar seu "irmãozinho" no suposto jantar romântico. COMPLETA!


**Notas Iniciais:**

_Não sei se quem não conhece a série conseguirá entender, mas não deve haver aqui nenhum spoiler aos que quiserem tentar. :D _

_E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!  
><em>

_Por fim, agradecimentos à Nemui pelo prompt._

* * *

><p><em>Para Nemui-senpai<em>,

**A Noite em que o Jogo Virou**

_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

Miles estava contente porque finalmente teria seu jantar a sós com Phoenix Wright, seu amigo de infância, quem o ajudara em tantas horas difíceis, a quem ele algumas vezes detestara, a quem ele até salvara noutras. O verbo correto era aquele, "_estava_". O típico verbo que se segue da preposição "_até_". Miles estava contente até que... aquela mulher indomável surgiu no restaurante escolhido a dedo após muito levar em conta.

- Ora, o que meu irmãozinho está fazendo aqui? – Franziska Von Karma pôs as mãos na cintura.

Não sem antes...

- EI! – gritou Wright, pondo a mão no lugar onde o chicote da promotora o atingira. - O que eu fiz?  
>- Tenho certeza de que o bastante para ganhar mais mil. – Franziska balançava seu indicador.<br>- Você só está brava porque novamente se recusou a ver que suas provas estavam com um enorme buraco - respondeu Miles, virando o rosto de forma a evitar contato visual.  
>- E-Eu! – Franziska levou a mão ao peito e aí...<p>

_CLASH!_

- EI! – gritou Wright mais uma vez. - Eu nem disse nada, por que tenho que levar a chicotada?

A mulher fez sinal com sua arma, o que fez os dois homens se calarem, pois sabiam que logo viria muito mais.

- Pois bem, vocês dois já pediram?  
>- Acabamos de chegar e estávamos olhando o cardápio... – disse Wright distraidamente, mal percebendo o que se passava à mesa.<p>

Franziska tomara um lugar e puxara o cardápio de Miles, enquanto chamava o garçom com seu chicote para pedir o vinho mais caro e sorria para o irmão. Um sorriso cruel.

Ela sabia. E viera arruinar tudo!

- Hã? – Wright parecia, enfim, haver notado a adição à mesa.  
>- Algum problema se eu estragar este romântico jantar? – Franziska estava sendo muito cruel.<br>- Claro que não, senhorita Von Karma, só estava me perguntando sobre quem jantaria com a senhorita aqui. Ele não se importará em dividir a mesa conosco?  
>- Algum problema se eu jantar com meu irmãozinho, Wright? – Claro que a pergunta foi seguida de algumas chicotadas que tiraram o espaço para respostas.<p>

Com o humor que Franziska nunca teve, Miles começou a agradecer que a moça se resumisse a simplesmente comer com os dois. Da forma que ela ali aparecera, parecia que tudo estava arruinado e, em vez de Miles usar o jantar para falar de todos seus sentimentos pelo advogado, sua "irmãzona" (mais nova) o faria em seu lugar com o jeito que lhe era peculiar.

Ao final da refeição, Franziska continuava a olhá-lo de esguelha, como se estivesse em alguma competição cujo objetivo devia ser impedi-lo de executar seus planos, dos quais o promotor já havia desistido mesmo. Ao longo da noite, ela ainda falara de todos os momentos embaraçosos que podia se lembrar do irmão de criação para divertimento do advogado à mesa.

- Acho que já está bastante tarde, - comentou Miles, após a milésima história de desmaios com terremotos. Franziska já havia passado da inconveniência para se tornar simplesmente repetitiva.

Os dois dividiram a conta, incluindo a parte da moça, apesar de Miles haver insistido inicialmente em pagar sozinho por ela, e começaram a andar para a rua.

- Wright, leve-me para casa - disse Franziska ao pisar na calçada do lado de fora. Um vento frio soprava, anunciando que já devia ser bastante tarde.  
>- Do que está falando, Franziska? – Miles tentou esconder o engasgo que aquela ordem lhe causara e passou a se concentrar em poupar Wright ao máximo dos caprichos daquele gênio indomável.<br>- É o mínimo que um cavalheiro pode fazer, irmãozinho. – Franziska acariciava seu chicote, enquanto sorria.  
>- Pois eu estou com meu carro, posso deixar todos em casa. – Enquanto o dizia, o promotor lembrava-se das fantasias que tivera sobre levar Wright até sua porta, após expor todos seus sentimentos e incrivelmente vê-los correspondidos. Era uma cena saída direta de filmes que ele sequer costumava assistir; os dois chegariam silenciosos e Wright, após uma pausa demorada, o convidaria para um chá "ou algo assim".<br>- Ah... Na verdade, eu também vim com meu carro. Então, a gente se separa aqui, né? – Wright sorria, alcançando com a mão o bolso do paletó onde a chave de seu automóvel deveria estar.

_CLASH!_, soou o chicote mais uma vez.

- EI! – gritou o advogado, que acabara por deixar a chave cair com o impacto do chicote em seu braço. Ao abaixar-se para pegá-la, novo golpe. – O que está fazendo?  
>- Phoenix Wright, você é surdo ou apenas um tolo que comete tolices tolamente tolas? – Franziska abaixou-se e pegou ela mesma as chaves. – Pois bem, eu dirijo.<p>

Miles podia sentir Wright olhando para ele, como quem cobrava que se fizesse alguma coisa. Miles sabia que não havia nada a se fazer quando aquela mulher punha algo na cabeça; ainda assim, era por Wright. Ele tinha que agir para evitar que ela estragasse ainda mais seu jantar romântico e sua noite perfeita.

- Franziska, por que você não vem e dirige o meu carro? – O promotor tentou falar em seu tom mais cavalheiro. Quanto mais submisso, maiores as chances de a moça concordar.  
>- Aquela coisa rosa? Miles Edgeworth, você só pode estar fazendo alguma piada, não é? – O chicote já mirava um novo alvo.<p>

Miles engoliu em seco.

Ele amava Wright o bastante? Olhando para o advogado, sentiu seu rosto arder em resposta.

- Já lhe disse que é fúcsia o nome da cor; eu o encomendei e esperei bastante tempo por ele. É único, tal como você, minha querida... irmãzona. – Ai. Doía em todo o ser de Miles ter que falar assim. E ver que seu protegido apenas ria agora, não parecendo perceber direito o perigo que corria. Miles queria gritar para que ele aproveitasse a mudança de foco da atenção – este bem representado pela direção do chicote – e saísse correndo para se salvar.

Franziska pareceu interceptar a piada feita à sua custa.

_CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

Bem, se Miles tinha alguma dúvida, ela havia sido sanada. Franziska percebera todo o plano e o quebrara ao meio. Ou melhor, quebrara Miles. Bem, o plano também.

_CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!_

- _EEEEEEEEEI_! – gritou Wright.

Se Miles pudesse, ele pularia na frente de seu amado. Mas seu corpo ainda se recuperava de seu próprio castigo, pois havia interpretado as chicotadas como um pequeno terremoto e... ele não se dava bem com terremotos...

- Vai ficar aí parado como um tolo ou me mostrar logo onde está o carro? – Franziska, ignorando o corpo trêmulo de seu irmão de criação, seguiu pela direção indicada pelo advogado.

E lá se ia Wright com o demônio encarnado.

E lá se ia Franziska, olhando para trás com um sorriso vil.

E lá se ia o coração de Miles.

* * *

><p>Ela sabia. E ela já havia contado.<p>

Eram pensamentos assim que passavam pela cabeça de Miles Edgeworth naquela manhã na promotoria.

Miles tentara ligar para Wright, saber se Franziska não lhe teria dado muito trabalho, pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de sua quase parenta... E o pior devia ter ocorrido, já que o advogado nem sequer atendera o celular.

Com certeza, Franziska sabia de seus sentimentos por Wright; ela tinha bom poder de observação e sempre fora mais perspicaz que ele próprio. E ela também só fora àquele restaurante para atrapalhar. Para que se dar ao trabalho? Franziska também sabia que Miles pretendia declarar-se para o advogado. O que o promotor ainda não conseguia compreender era a razão para a mulher estar tão fixada em estragar tudo.

E Miles fora fraco demais para impedir aquilo... Agora, Wright saberia de tudo da pior forma! Franziska garantiria esse detalhe, tão perfeccionista que ela era.

Então, eles entraram. Wright e Franziska estavam juntos e... sorrindo?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O coração do promotor estava parado, era-lhe difícil respirar e seu estômago dava pulos.  
>- Não podemos visitar meu irmãozinho? – Franziska ergueu as sobrancelhas.<br>- Er... Pensei que estivesse zangado, Wright... – Miles não conseguia encarar o amigo.  
>- Zangado? – a voz do outro demonstrava genuína surpresa.<br>- Tentei te ligar ontem à noite após a janta e seu celular continuava a dar fora de área.

Ele viu o advogado revirar os bolsos:

- Oh! Eu não o religuei, foi mal...  
>- E por que o desligou?<p>

Franziska pigarreou. Ela nunca gostara de ver o foco das atenções longe de si... Mas o que estava havendo? A mulher não falara nada, então? Ainda assim... Algo estava muito errado!

- Ah, é mesmo! – Wright disse, como se o ato da promotora fosse um sinal para algo. - É que... bem, estamos indo a Las Vegas.  
>- Como? – Miles esqueceu-se de todo o desconforto e seus olhos foram direto nos do amigo.<p>

_CLASH!_Mais uma vez ressoava o chicote.

- EI! – gritou o outro. – Já entendi, é que essa era a parte fácil de falar. – A expressão no rosto do advogado passou a mostrar preocupação. – É que o pai da Franziska morreu, né?

Franziska? A cabeça de Miles já havia dado xeque-mate, mas ele tentava impedir que o sinal fosse enviado a todo o seu corpo.

- Então... – Wright levou a mão para trás da cabeça.

Franziska o chicoteou.

- Imagino que você seja a pessoa a quem eu devo pedir a mão...  
>- Pronto, pronto. Já fez o que queria. – A mulher puxou o advogado pelo braço. – Agora, acho que meu irmão irmãozinho está muito ocupado hoje, então, é melhor sairmos.<p>

Miles não conseguiu se mexer. Ouviu a porta abrir, eles saírem, fecharem a porta, Gumshoe vir com um caso novo, algumas pessoas perguntarem se estava tudo bem com ele...

* * *

><p>Já devia ter se passado uma hora ou mais quando Miles voltou a sentir seu corpo. Naquele momento, os dois já deviam estar no aeroporto, esperando pelo voo.<p>

- Senhor Edgeworth... – pela enésima vez, o detetive o chamava.

Os olhos de Gumshoe estavam fundos e não havia qualquer sinal de sorriso em seu rosto.

- Suponho que o detetive já saiba da novidade - concluiu Miles, mais para si. Na verdade, não havia necessidade de confirmação.  
>- É, eles me falaram assim que saíram daqui...<p>

Não era novidade para o promotor a queda de Gumshoe pela promotora-prodígio. Apenas nunca entendera a razão disso. A novidade eram os sentimentos dela por seu amigo.

- Ah - o detetive pareceu se recordar de algo, começando a mexer em seu casaco surrado. - A senhorita Von Karma deixou um bilhete para o senhor... – Gumshoe, por fim, tirou um papel amassado do bolso e o pôs na mesa, antes de deixar o gabinete para dar privacidade a seu superior.

Miles franziu a testa tentando imaginar o conteúdo. Assim que afinal o leu, ainda tentou correr até o aeroporto com seu carro. Precisava dizer a verdade a Wright, de como ele fora usado e quem realmente o amava, mas o voo já havia partido. E esperar o próximo significava que ele nunca chegaria a tempo. Também não era como se a versão de Miles importasse a um homem apaixonado como Wright parecia estar.

O promotor olhou para o bilhete de Franziska uma última vez. Em seguida, jogou-o em uma lixeira e amaldiçoou aquela mulher. Todavia, não se poderia negar que ela estava certa e nada mais havia a se fazer. Após tantos anos de tentativas de Franziska, ela estava certa.

"_Venci!_", era a única palavra naquele papel.

FIM!

Anita, 31/08/2011

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Não me matem? Mas é... pobre Miles... Quem sabe dali a um tempo o Nick não percebe a coisa toda, abre os olhos?_

_Phoenix Wright se tornou um fandom sempre presente no Coculto e, espero, que ele continue assim sem que haja a minha intervenção. Lembro até hoje do Coculto em que eu e Nemui-senpai nos juntamos para produzir trilhões de pedidos para a série, para que ao menos estivesse entre os fandoms mais requisitados *cara-de-pau* Mas o Nick, o Miles e a Franzy merecem! Por enquanto ele só tem um manga praticamente desconhecido, e alguns jogos, mas este ano ele terá seu filme e até um jogo especial virá em breve. Quem sabe, logo Phoenix Wright andará com suas próprias pernas no Coculto? Go, go, fight!_

_Agradecimentos à Vane pela betagem, como sempre :D E a todos que leram a história, claro!_

_Por favor, não deixem de comentar, e se quiserem mais histórias minhas, visitem meu site: Olho Azul._

_As inscrições pro quinto **Coculto** já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos! Vamos manter Phoenix Wright vivo no evento!  
><em>

_E até a próxima :D  
><em>


End file.
